


Just Like Captain America

by MysticMedusa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Human Experimentation, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Military Tony, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: A shadow engulfed his life since he was a child. Howard's heart only had room for a captain long since lost to the world. This is the beginning of Tony's story. A story in which he chose to try and earn a place in his father's heart by following in the footsteps of the living legend. How he decided to cast his own shadow that would far outstretch the war hero that was long since dead





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraceColtq24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceColtq24/gifts), [Blood_Nymth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Nymth/gifts).



Perhaps it’s because Tony Stark was always destined to become Iron Man. Maybe it’s because fate realized Midgard needed a hero capable of seeing the bigger picture and therefore needed a genius that could handle the horrors a hero would see. Maybe it’s simply because Iron Man was destined to always exist no matter what universe and Tony Stark was the only one capable of wearing that identity first. Either way this Tony Stark walked a very different path but his destination was all the same. Held captive, betrayed, and donning a suit of armor that would be a beacon of hope as it stood beside other heroes.

So here is a story of Tony’s Stark’s path that led him to becoming Iron Man. It does not start with him as CEO of his company and at a weapon’s demonstration. It does not start with a doctor in a cave cutting him open as he screams. It does not begin with Obadiah’s betrayal as his greed leads him to seek the younger man’s death.

It begins in his father’s study as a four year boy hears for the first time that he should do better, do more, and be more like a hero that died long ago. Be like Captain America. It begins with a young boy in the care of a father who was too busy looking for a lost legend to care for his child. It begins with a young boy gaining a hero in the form of that legend and striving to be just like him if only it would gain him his father’s attention.

Tony Stark still is sent off to boarding school, he still meets James Rhodes, and he still doesn’t gain his father’s love or approval. Steven Grant Rogers, the man who became a legend that he could never live up to had joined the military to protect his country. Tony went from MIT to the military hoping to earn some kind of approval of his father. Tony joined the army just like the man who became Captain America and excelled as he did with everything else. He’d call home when he could but still he had not earned the love and approval he sought. Howard never had time to answer him and only Jarvis and his Aunt Peggy would answer his calls. Both never hesitated to tell him how proud they were of him. Somedays he’d wish that their approval would be enough and that he’d stop looking for the approval of a man who had been absent and verbally abusive all his life. That wish is never granted and he continued to strive for something that would forever be denied to him.

The times he had away from the military he spent with Jarvis and Aunt Peggy if they were free otherwise he went with Rhodey to his family’s house. His mother Roberta Rhodes or Mama Rhodes as Tony had taken to calling her, had practically adopted him as one of the family. Even with the welcoming embrace of Rhodey’s family Tony still looked to finally earn that proud gaze of a father he hadn’t seen in years.

With Howard ignoring his every call and always making sure to be busy with work or on a trip the times Tony was due for a visit it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Tony was injured on a mission and he didn’t care. The injury wasn’t even the worst of the matter. He was captured while in enemy territory. The army had contacted Howard knowing that showing their weapon’s supplier that they were doing everything in their power to find his son was in their best interest. When they’d called Howard however the man told them not to bother looking. That Tony was no doubt dead. So for the same reasons they called they didn’t spend long looking. It wouldn’t do them any good to piss off Howard Stark and end up being stuck with crappy equipment like Hammer Tech.

So Tony wasn’t found by the military he’d served. He instead found himself held captive by none other than Hydra. His captor was a cruel man called Alexander Pierce and the guard instructed to watch him and ensure he didn’t escape was a silent empty man they only called the Asset. Tony had lost his leg in the explosion that led to his capture but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from escaping. He just needed time and the proper opening. If a man in a spangling outfit could take down these guys in the 40s then a genius in the modern day could get one over on them. That’s what Tony told himself even though his first attempt had shown that the Asset was no normal man.


	2. Hydra Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra begins their plans for Tony

Tony was strapped to a table with his bare chest pressed to the cold metal. He had been there for too long and had already suffered the beginnings of Hydra’s plan to use him. His breathing was labored as his body struggled to process what they’d been injecting him with. His back hurt like hell and he could do little more than glare at his personal guard. The Asset was admittedly an attractive man but he was still like a statue unless ordered to move and his steel blue eyes were devoid of all emotion. Tony suspected though the man whoever he was wasn’t here willingly. The muzzle they had him always wear could attest to this. They treated him like an animal having him both muzzled and trained to be completely obedient.

“So do you come here often?” He tried to joke again with the Asset as it was what he did even when in pain and being put through inhumane experiments.

The Asset as always didn’t respond. Tony had been trying to get some kind of reaction, to try and reach any part of the man that was still human. He had a few times seen a flicker of something within him but then the Hydra agents would take the Asset and when he was returned whatever Tony had seen was gone. He didn’t know what they had done to him but judging from the slight twitch in the Asset’s fingers he’d guess some kind of brain washing that required electricity. All these things were a very bad sign for him. He’d no doubt become an empty shell of a man as well. He refused to become anyone’s puppet or living weapon. However as the next injections came and he found himself screaming as it felt like his body was tearing apart he knew the likelihood of escaping was low. He screamed as searing pain shot through his back where they’d been injecting him nearly daily.

When he was left with just the aftermath of the pain it took longer than normal to notice the change in the Asset. His eyes were slightly widened and there was an emotion as close to awe as the living weapon was bound to show. Tony didn’t understand why the change had accrued as the residue pain had him blacking out.

“Time to awaken Hydra’s Phoenix.”

Tony slowly came to hearing the cold voice of Alexander Pierce. He met the man with a playful smirk as always.

“I must be doing something good if I get a visit from the big boss.”

Pierce didn’t like the fact the past three months hadn’t stopped his smartass comments. He had expected the punch to the face. He hadn’t however counted on the force of the hit moving him and causing something on his back to pull painfully.

“I want you awake for this next part. If the pain doesn’t finally break you the chair will.”

Tony didn’t understand until he saw what they were hooking him up to. They intended to give him something else but as he turned to look he saw what had caused the pain on his back. There attached to his body were massive wings of mostly red feathers with some highlights of gold. He wanted to scream but his voice was lost and buried under his shock. He turned to Pierce who was grinning as he gave the ok to begin giving him whatever it was they had him hooked up for.

The pain was unimaginable and it felt like his insides were on fire. If that wasn’t the worst part, his wings were chained so he could barely move them but not enough to stop the pull as he thrashed in pain. The fire in his veins was matched by the burning pain of his new wings attempting to pull from his back. His screams continued as his veins began to glow orange with the fiery pain. His eyes matched the glow and by the time the pain ended Pierce was looking unbelievably smug. Without thinking Tony kicked his leg out wanting to stop him from grinning but he received a hit to the face with the butt of a gun just as he realized his previously blown off left leg was back.

“Wh-what did you do to me?”

Pierce the smug bastard he was began explaining as he was happy to hear himself talk.

“We need a new Asset. In a world where super humans will one day be the new norm we need a stronger weapon. The Asset is a second rate super solider and an amazing assassin but against people like mutants we needed something better. So we have you. A genius level super human now, Hydra’s Phoenix. With training you’ll have the skills to outmatch the Winter Solider and help us shape this world.”

Pierce grabbed him forcing Tony to look at him.

“You should know, no one’s looking for you. The military wanting to keep their supplier happy were willing to put all their resources into finding you. It’s a pity their supplier was happier with you gone. No search party, not even if your old buddy Rhodes.”

Tony tried to kick him again but honestly it was just because he didn’t want to admit to himself he knew Howard would not want the military wasting their time looking for him. He wanted to scream in anger but he didn’t. Anger brought back the burn that was no longer painful but still it was foreign and he didn’t want it.

“Begin making him our Asset. Keep me updated.”

Tony would like to think he was strong enough not to cry. Stark men were made of iron; it’s what Howard always told him. Even if Stark men weren’t, the military had trained him and he wasn’t weak. Weak men did not lead as he did, didn’t fight like he did. But having his brain fried and beaten into submission proved even iron could be twisted into something ugly and monstrous. Proved that nothing the military put him through could have prepared him for this.

It wasn’t long before they sent him to train with the Winter Soldier. Their desire for something stronger than a super soldier was made a reality. The Asset couldn’t stand up against him. Lose a limb, it grows back. Hit him, he hit back harder. The Asset was a sniper and well trained in hand to hand combat. Hydra saw no reason for two snipers so they trained him for close combat. He’d gone into the military after graduating MIT at the age of eighteen. He’d been captured when he was twenty five and began training with the Winter Soldier when he was twenty six. Hydra agents were fools though and they made a very big mistake. They underestimated the healing capabilities of the serum they used. Extremis was a powerful serum but it didn’t work for everyone. Others Hydra had attempted to use it on didn’t last long. When they cleared Tony for his first mission they sent him with the Asset to supervise. They didn’t make it anywhere near their target before Tony used a glowing orange fist to tear through their handler’s chest and knocked out the Asset.

Hydra had trained him well and soon both he and the Asset were in the wind. If Pierce had bothered to go over what information he’d given Tony he would have realized his destination. The man had been arrogant and hadn’t even bothered to think about what he told Tony when he bragged and beat him.

Within days of being sent out on his mission Tony stood in front of a mansion with the Asset being carried on his back. He’d had to knock him out several times as the man was quick to recover enough to regain consciousness. He only had to wait a few moments before the door opened and a man in a wheel chair answered the door.

“My name is Tony Stark, I was kidnapped by Hydra when on a mission for the army and they turned me into this thing to ensure they could take out mutant targets. Please help us.”

He’d been running on little to no energy and so far he hadn’t eaten enough to keep up his new strength. He passed out with a mutter of the Asset being brain washed.


	3. Mutants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up and tries to figure out what to do now that he's free

When Tony came to he felt drained and his head hurt enough to make him wince. Well it would if he hadn’t been trained to hide all signs of weakness. Hydra hadn’t even needed to beat that into him too much. Howard had done a good enough job making sure he knew that Stark men were made of iron and weakness wasn’t allowed. Sure Howard had never hit him but words regardless of what anyone said could cut as sharply as the knives Hydra had stocked him with. He sat up a bit too quickly and when a hand was placed on his shoulder his body began to glow as he prepared to kill whoever was stupid enough to work as a Hydra doctor. To his surprise there was a red headed woman with a soft smile.

“You’re safe here. My name is Jean Grey, I teach at this school and I’m also a doctor.”

“Where am I?”

Jean frowned slightly.

“You’re at Charles’s school for gifted youngsters. Did you not know where you were going when you arrived here?”

He rubbed his temples trying to recall his train of thought before he arrived here.

“This is a school for mutants right?”

She nodded.

“Alright, yeah I remember trying to come here.”

He paused before he looked around for the Asset.

“Your friend we had to place in a secure room. His mind isn’t well and we wanted to speak to you first before we did anything.”

“He was brain washed. They put us in a chair that wiped our memories. Programmed us to be weapons. In time I think he’ll heal but it’s unlikely it will stop the activation words for him. I need to get him to someone who can help him.”

“It’s possible myself or the professor might be able to help him. Charles has more experience than me as he’s been helping Logan with his mind.”

Tony looked at her confused.  

“Charles is a doctor to?”

“He’s a telepath like me.”

Tony wasn’t sure how he felt about that when his head had been messed with enough already.

“So you can read my mind?”

“I can but I don’t without permission. That’s what Charles’s school is here for. Teaching mutants to learn to control their abilities and to understand what’s right and wrong way to use them.”

“Alright…is it possible for me to see the soldier?”

“Just let me make sure you’re alright and then I can take you to him. It wouldn’t be good if you passed out on your way there.”

She had a gentle nature about her that had him allowing her to check him over. He remembered the Hydra doctors and had to keep from attacking her as she did the checkup. She seemed to sense this so she explained each thing she was doing which helped him to relax a little. The Hydra doctors never talked to him. He was an object, a weapon to be used. They had made sure he knew he wasn’t a person. They had twisted him and molded him into their design and expected him to be nothing more than a weapon pointed at their targets.

Jean kept her word and took him to the Asset who was locked within a secure room that even with his enhanced strength likely couldn’t escape from. Tony could see him looking around the room and considering his options. No doubt he already had an idea of how to possibly escape though it was unlikely he’d get past everyone between him and the exit. Tony had looked at the numbers they passed and he’d already seen some abilities which if the students here knew how to use them would make it very difficult for even the Asset to escape.

“Jean, this the guy that brought Barnes here.”

Tony paused hearing a name he knew but hadn’t considered when he was training with the Asset. He hadn’t actually seen the Asset without his mask. He knew of all the Howling Commandoes because he grew up with stories of them. Sure he’d been striving to be like the great Captain America but he knew of the Captain’s long time best friend who fought alongside him.

“The soldier, his name is Barnes?”

The man that had approached looked at him and seemed to be studying him. His gaze told Tony he was like him and the Asset. Someone who had been made into a weapon and wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if it came down to it.

“He’s Sargent James Barnes of the Howling Commandos. You didn’t know?”

Tony shook his head.

“Never saw him without the mask. Who are you?”

“Logan, I served in the war with him.”

Logan offered his hand and Tony hesitated only a moment before he shook it.

“Tony Stark.”

Logan looked slightly surprised by that.

“Didn’t hear the Stark heir was a mutant.”

Tony tensed and only then did he remember his wings that were pressed against his back. It had been one of the first things Hydra had fixed. His wings would move to express emotion and so now they remained pressed closely to his body if they weren’t being used.

“I’m not…or I wasn’t. I’m not sure now. Maybe they used the x-gene to give me the wings but otherwise my abilities come from a serum I was given.”

“Well if there’s anywhere that can help you it’s here.”

“I was already taught to use my abilities.” He told Logan as the man turned to continue on his way.

“No, you were taught to kill and be a weapon. Here you can learn to co-exist with those that don’t have abilities.”

He considered those words as he followed Jean again. It was true his abilities were to kill and do what Hydra wanted. He had a handle on them but still could he co-exist with those he could easily break? He couldn’t just stay here, he had to report back. Explain he was captured to the military…and they might just try and recreate the serum he had. He knew those like General Ross were still after the super soldier serum. The Asset, Barnes, had a knock off version but it would still be enough that the government might go after him. Tony wasn’t sure exactly what his serum was but he wasn’t sure about what gave him the wings either. The government might just lock him away to find the secrets to both.

“Charles, I’ve brought Tony.” Jean informed the man Tony could vaguely recall from when he arrived.

The man, Charles, was stationed watching over the Asset as he paced his room.

“It’s good to see you up and moving Tony.”

Tony knew it was rude but he bypassed Charles and stood before the room where the Asset was. The weapon Hydra had made locked eyes with Tony and moved to stand before him.

“They told me your name is James Barnes. Does that sound familiar?”

The soldier frowned slightly before his gaze wandered to Jean and Charles.

“Hey Soldier, eyes up here. You’re talking to me, not them.” Tony said letting his voice take on the commanding tone he used in the military.

The Asset listened and looked at him again. The only time his eyes wandered again were to his wings. Tony had found during their time together the Asset had avoided harming his wings when he was instructed to train Tony. He’d injured the wings once and it proved his wings were more sensitive so pain was much worse for them. He doubted their handlers had seen the horrified expression the Asset had for a few brief moments when Tony had screamed bloody murder when his wing had been broken. He knew if the Asset was to teach him he should have targeted his weakness to teach him to defend it yet the Asset had steered clear of them. There had even been a few occasions that in passing he’d feel the Asset reach out to gently touch the feathers.

“Do you remember your name?”

The Asset shook his head.

“Do you remember me?”

The Asset nodded.

“Will you let these people help you remember?”

The Asset hesitated before he locked eyes with Tony.

“Только если вы останетесь со мной.” “<Only if you stay with me.>”

“I can’t promise that. I was captured while on a mission. I have to report back to the military…they may not let me out. They might keep me for the serum in my veins.”

The Asset slammed his fist against the wall.

“Я не позволю им причинить тебе боль.” <“I won’t let them hurt you.>”

“It’s not up to you.”

“If I may Tony, I might be able to help.”

He turned to look at Charles.

“How?”

“I have some connections. I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, is there someone I can call for you?”

“Can I use a phone?”

Charles agreed to let him make a call but the Asset refused to let him out of his sight. Charles was a bit uneasy about letting the Asset walk around freely in the school but with the promise of Tony watching over him and Logan helping guard they let the Asset out to stay with him. Tony used the phone call to contact his Aunt Peggy.

“Hello?”

“Hey Aunt Peggy.”

“Tony? Oh god Tony, they said you were killed on a mission.”

Tony hesitated as he struggled to hide his pain.

“No Aunt Peggy…but sometimes I wish I had been. I need to talk to you in private. No one else can know where I’m staying right now. It’s important, I’m in New York, can you meet me someplace?”

“Of course Tony. Name the place.”

Tony looked to Logan because he honestly didn’t know New York very well. Logan gave him an address and he told Peggy. She swore to meet him there. Tony had to tell her he couldn’t arrive alone. He’d have two others with him and while Peggy trusted him she wasn’t a fool. She’d bring one person with her.

Charles allowed them the use of one of his cars so that they could head to the small café that Logan suggested they meet at. It wasn’t overly busy and when Peggy arrived she brought with her a younger man that introduced himself as Agent Nickolas Fury. The two were part of Shield, an organization that Peggy and Howard had helped create. Tony didn’t know much about Shield as Peggy didn’t talk much about her work.

“Tony what happened to you?”

He hesitated before he held out his hand careful to make sure no one was looking before he allowed it to begin glowing.

“I was captured and held by Hydra. They gave me a serum and tried to brain wash me like their first asset.”

For the trip Tony had his wings hidden as Charles had another student with wings. It was a harness to keep the wings safely secure and out of sight. Barnes had put on a jacket and kept the hood of it down low to avoid anyone recognizing him as well as gloves to hide his metal hand. When Tony placed a hand on his shoulder Barnes lifted his head so Peggy could see him.

“Bucky?” Peggy was smart enough to keep her voice down.

Barnes grew only a little nervous as he scanned the café for threats fearing someone had overheard. He lowered his head again saying nothing.

“He doesn’t remember much. They had him heavily brain washed for decades. We can’t let anyone know about him and me.”

Peggy frowned slightly before she looked at his hand that was now normal again.

“They experimented on you both.”

Tony withdrew his hand.

“We wouldn’t have survived our brains being fried otherwise. They enhanced us.”

Fury looked between them before he spoke.

“You’re the Winter Soldier.”

Barnes tensed and only Tony quickly putting a hand on his shoulder stopped the soldier from reaching for a weapon.

“He is but I swear to you it’s not his fault. The only reason I healed from the brain washing is because my healing is better than his. They wiped him before and after every mission before putting him back in cryo. He never had the chance to heal from the wipes.”

“Alright Tony. We’ll figure this out. Does the military know you’re alive? I heard they hadn’t searched that long for you. They said they didn’t find a body but they had declared you dead.”

Tony wanted to scream because he hated that Hydra had actually told him the truth.

“They don’t know. I know Hydra likely lied to me but…according to them Howard said not to bother looking for me. If it wasn’t for the fact I know how Howard is, I wouldn’t have mentioned it. It’s likely he didn’t want them wasting resources looking for me. Can’t really blame them, they wouldn’t have found me anyways.”

Peggy reached out to gently taking his hand which caused Barnes to tense but Tony found comfort with his aunt.

“We’ll get this taken care of.”

Tony squeezed her hand gently knowing he had to mind his strength now with the serum.

“Thanks Aunt Peggy.”

“Is there anything you can tell us to help find Hydra?”

Tony couldn’t help the glow that started then as he withdrew his hand. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Peggy and he knew Fury’s question was reasonable.

“Alexander Pierce.”

Both agent’s eyes widened as they looked at each other.

“We need to look into this.”

With that both were standing and it didn’t take a genius to figure out Hydra had infiltrated Shield. He would watch his back in the unlikely scenario that Peggy was compromised. He didn’t know Fury but even with Peggy trusting him enough to bring him; Tony would still watch him and keep his guard up around him.


	4. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets some unexpected news and decides what to do now that he's free from Hydra

Tony hit the ground hard having been hit by Logan aka Wolverine during training. He could have blocked or dodged but honestly he was curious how hard the man could hit. For someone with metal coating his bones Tony wasn’t surprise his jaw had to heal from being broken.

“You shouldn’t take a hit when you can block it.”

He accepted help up as his jaw finished healing.

“Maybe I’m a glutton for punishment?” Tony teased making Logan just sigh as he turned away.

“Well if you want to get smacked around look elsewhere.”

Tony followed the older mutant as he flexed his wings. His schedule since speaking with Peggy and Fury had been training, learning to control his abilities, and chores around the school. Charles had discussed him staying at the school to teach but Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that. He had gone to school and even when he was in the military his mind hadn’t stopped racing with ideas. He wanted to invent and pave the path for the future. He was considering his options seeing as he refused to follow in Howard’s footsteps. He could build weapons but that wasn’t what he saw for his future. He’d seen plenty of death in the battlefield and the things he knew he could build would make that hell he’d seen child’s play in comparison.

So far he’d met with Fury or Peggy on several occasions to discuss anything else he could remember from his time in Hydra. Fury was trying to recruit him but again Tony had no interest. Fury had also discussed recruiting Bucky who wasn’t willing to go out into the world much less on missions until he was cleared by Charles. Six months and so far Bucky was doing well and the telepath had said maybe in two or three months he’d be ready to be cleared. Tony had been trained to know hope was a foolish thing to feel yet even now he couldn’t stop himself from hoping Bucky would fully recover from Hydra’s brainwashing.

Tony had decided to stay at the school at least until Bucky was cleared. Tony had a sense of loyalty that didn’t allow him to leave Bucky behind. The man seemed to know and while he never said anything on the matter his eyes showed his appreciation. The two shared a room at the school as they refused to be too far from each other. Some students whispered among themselves unknowing of both having enhanced hearing. They thought the two were lovers and one look between them they had an unspoken bond as brothers. They were two kindred spirits in this world and understood a world others hadn’t seen or experienced. Maybe it was for this reason that the one they were closest to at the school was Logan. He had been part of what was called the weapon X program. He to understood what it meant to be turned into a weapon. Like them Logan had gotten free and like them he intended to remain that way.

Bucky though still not one to speak much was physically affectionate. Logan wasn’t much of a friendly person though they were the only ones at the school he spent any prolonged time with. Training between any of the three of them was far more ideal than against any of the students, even the more advanced ones. Bucky was deadly with his skillset and training but so far he’d refused any offer to train with the other two even though he really couldn’t hurt them and Logan and Tony were so far practically indestructible.

“Buckaroo, how’d your session go today?” He greeted Bucky as he walked into the room where Charles would help him with his mind.

Bucky was silent as always but he moved to join Tony’s side as he usually did.

“How’s he doing Charles?”

The telepath moved forward with that familiar friendly smile.

“He’s treatment is going well but honestly I would feel more confident about it if he would start speaking more.”

Tony glanced at Bucky who slightly frowned.

“We’ll get there eventually.”

Bucky gave a small nod in acknowledgement. Charles bid them goodbye so the two could do their daily routine of seeking out food. Both were always hungry several times throughout the day due to their respective serums. There was normally always someone in the kitchen when they went for lunch. Today’s companions for their meal were Colossus and Bobby.

“Hey ice boy hook me up.” Tony said passing over two sodas that were warm from being kept in the cabinet.

Bobby rolled his eyes but helped him out.

“You know I’m not your personal cold drink maker.”

“And yet you always help me out.” Tony winked at the ice mutant while passing the second soda to Bucky who took it without question.

Tony went about making food for him and Bucky. He was halfway through cooking when Kurt teleported into the room which he knew not to do that because it put Bucky on edge. The former assassin seemed to be doing better as all he did was move closer to Tony.

“Hey Tony how are you holding up?”

Confused Tony looked at the blue demonic mutant.

“Holding up? Is Logan bragging about getting a hit on me during training? Look, I’m already healed. Tell him he doesn’t get bragging rights for that.”

Kurt frowned slightly.

“I meant about your parents. I heard what happened.”

Tony dropped the food he’d been working on.

“What?”

“The accident, I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

“What happened to my parents? I haven’t heard anything.”

Kurt made a face that was halfway between horrified, guilt, and sorrow. It pissed Tony off but he would never snap at any of the students here. He just wanted to know what the hell had happened. He didn’t care about Howard but his mom, she had at least tried. Even if she didn’t stop Howard from telling the military not to bother or stopped him from constantly crushing a small boy’s dreams.

“They were in an accident. It’s all over the news.”

Tony rushed to the nearest TV and turned on the news. Howard and Maria Stark dead in a car accident. Tony was frozen in place and only when a metal hand was placed on his shoulder did he move to look at Bucky.

“Call Carter.”

When he imagined what it would be like the first time Bucky actually spoke since beginning his recovery this wasn’t it. His parents were dead and there was a very good chance that Hydra was responsible. He called Peggy but she didn’t pick up so he had to call Fury.

“Fury I saw on the news my parents are dead. You need to look into it.”

“It was ruled an accident. Why do you want me to look into it?”

“Because the mission we were sent on before we escaped was to kill Howard Stark. Hydra wanted him gone. More than likely with the programming they wanted to put me in charge so I could supply Hydra with weapons. If the world still thinks I’m dead then likely Obadiah gets the company and that man cares more about money than anything else.”

There was a pause on the other end.

“Alright I’ll look into it.”

With that promise Fury hung up leaving Tony to stand there uncertain what to do now. His parents were gone and the world thought he was dead. He wanted to scream and cry but neither happened. Hydra had taught him well and all that left was a blank mask set in place.

“I’m going to go look into it.”

“Fury already said he would. If you go he’ll suspect you.”

He looked up at Bucky who rested his head on his shoulder. Tony ran his fingers though Bucky’s long hair taking comfort with the contact.

“I think it’s time I rejoin the outside world.”

Bucky looked slightly uncomfortable before he spoke.

“You’re not going alone. You’re stuck with me.”

Tony smiled at Bucky.

“Good, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

To Tony’s surprise Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He remembered the last time he’d spent time with Rhodey and felt a slight ping of pain knowing it had been so long since he saw his best friend. He was sure Rhodey would love Bucky but first Tony would have to survive Rhodey killing him for not telling him first that he was back and alive.

He didn’t expect to hear from Fury for a week at least. To his surprise the man arrived at the school during one of Tony’s training matches. Usually Logan was his only partner but Bucky had been feeling more like himself enough to trust not to try and kill Tony in a match. Tony had asked no one interrupt them seeing as it was the first time training with Bucky. Whatever Charles was doing to help Bucky made the man more use to everyday life including people randomly showing up. Tony was thankful when Bucky had only slightly tensed at Fury’s arrival instead of attempting to shoot the man.

“Hey pirate king.”

Fury didn’t even react to the nickname while there was a slight up curve to Bucky’s lip.

“We discovered you were right. It wasn’t an accident but as far as we could tell it wasn’t Hydra. Obadiah organized it.”

Tony’s hand closed tightly into a fist but he had been working with Jean to control his abilities. Even though pure hot rage was flowing though his veins he didn’t glow even a little.

“Is he locked up?”

“We took care of it yes. Without Obadiah though that leaves Stark Industries without an heir.”

Tony kept his expression closed off even though he wanted to glare at the man.

“Don’t try and manipulate me Fury. I already spoke with Bucky about it; I’m already planning to go back. SI was supposed to be mine when I got out of the military anyways.”

Fury slightly frowned clearly not expecting Tony to see through the slight manipulation. Hydra had done more than just train him to kill. They had taught him to see through deception as well.

“Agent Carter has already begun working to get you back into the world. She plans to stop by soon.”

He watched Fury leave curious why the man hadn’t expected him to see though his play. It wasn’t his biggest concern compared to wanting to know why Fury wanted him at the head of Stark Industries. It wasn’t out of the kindness of his heart to know Tony got the company that was rightfully his as the only heir. He suspected Fury had a reason but he doubted he’d know what it was anytime soon. Fury was the long game type so Tony likely wouldn’t know what it was until close to the reveal of his plan.


	5. Stark Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man is born and the game of manipulation begins

Tony expected many things when he took over Howard’s company. The first was resistance when he was determined for SI to no longer make weapons. The second was an entire board of people that wanted him to have nothing to do with the company because he wasn’t Howard. The last thing he was expecting when he was only a few weeks into being the new CEO was a red headed woman to pepper spray the security outside his office in order to speak to him regarding a mistake. He was impressed with the determined woman and decided that she was someone he needed at his side.

“Want to become my new personal assistant?”

She looked surprised while he just waited for her answer with a charming smile on his face. He knew he’d need an assistant with the workload of CEO but honestly he couldn’t stand to have someone weak or too afraid to speak up to him. He’d asked Bucky about taking the position and he’d refused saying to get someone actually qualified for the position.

So Virginia Potts, aka Pepper became his personal assistant. She was a hard worker, determined, and when in a position she had to help him deal with board members she was ruthless. He couldn’t have picked better for a PA and honestly if he ever decided not to continue being CEO he might just pass on the position to her. She had the skillset for it and he knew SI would do fine in her hands.

When Pepper had met Bucky that had been an interesting interaction. The two had spent a few moments sizing each other up and Bucky had smiled and said he liked her. Pepper hadn’t been afraid of Bucky and she didn’t get angry when he’d startle her because he didn’t make a sound when he moved around. Besides all this when Pepper had met Rhodey the two got along fantastically.

The change of CEO and Obadiah being arrested had all gone great. Even with the little resistance when he wanted to change their company to something that didn’t profit from death things had gone better than he expected. With the change, adjustments, and getting use to the new position he was bound to overlook something with the company. As someone trained to see things others would miss he was ashamed he hadn’t noticed inconsistences with past shipments. He only heard about it when a reporter Christine Everhart asked him at a gala about SI weapons in the hands of terrorists. He had been beyond angry and suspected it was Obadiah who had been selling them but honestly he couldn’t be certain. Howard had been a terrible father but he had no idea if the man had been so heartless as to sell weapons to both sides.

Tony showed the evidence to Bucky when he returned home and was understandably upset.

“We could deal with this ourselves.”

Tony knew they could. Both had been trained to travel without notice and even with their guns the terrorists were nothing compared to them. Tony was still new to being CEO though and unless he was in the safety of his home the paparazzi were always watching for him. He knew what he was getting into when he put himself in the spotlight but it would make a mission like this impossible.

“I hate it but maybe asking Fury for help would be best. I can’t go without risking attracting attention but maybe he can spare some people to help.”

Bucky leveled him with a look that spoke more than any words he could speak. Tony groaned before he began pacing to consider it.

“I might have a plan. Give me a few months.”

Bucky might have asked him what his plan was but Tony was already in inventing mode. He could rarely be pulled out of his thoughts when he got like this but Bucky had access to the workshop if he needed to see what he was doing. Tony was so distracted that he didn’t notice as Bucky watched him design the beginnings of what would become known as the Iron Man armor.

“What is this you’re making?”

Tony finally snapped out of his inventing trance to look at Bucky who was looking with interest at the design.

“It’s an armored suit. It would be able to fly and have a variety of weapons on it. I’m thinking I can make a miniature arc reactor to power the suit. This way we can destroy the weapons sold to terrorists and no one will know it’s us.”

“You think it’ll work?”

“It’s me making it. Yeah it’ll work. Just think about what color you want yours.”

Bucky made a face like he was silently questioning whether that was the most important part of the design. Tony being who he was would completely agree it was the most important detail.

Even though everything he’d made so far had been a success Bucky was still surprised when he saw the armor up and running perfectly. Tony smirked as he looked at Bucky who was awestruck by the design.

“I’m thinking hot rod red and gold.”

Bucky pulled his gaze away from the armor to make a face at him.

“You just want to stand out.”

Tony smiled.

“It’ll make Hydra’s time trying to recapture me harder when the whole world is looking at me.”

Bucky didn’t share his view but that was ok. Test flight for the armor was interesting. He ended up falling on his ass a few times and the only upside to that experience was Bucky was laughing his ass off at him. Only when they were alone did he open up like that. Even when Logan had stopped by once to visit Bucky had been more the soldier than anything else. It was nice to be the only one to see this side of the man who had been a war hero but he should probably be concerned. Charles had mentioned that Bucky was making great progress and it may be years before he opened up with others.

 

~

 

Taking out the weapons sold to terrorists was easy with the two armors. Tony standing in red and gold and Bucky standing in black and dark blue. They saved the people the terrorists had been attempting to hurt and destroyed the weapons before leaving. Of course nearly getting shot down hadn’t been the idea and having to call Rhodey to get them to back off hadn’t been fun. Rhodey had made certain not to have them shot down, not that the two jets would be capable of doing so. Tony had made the armors to handle being shot at. They could take down the two jets easily but he hadn’t made the armors to take down innocent people.

Rhodey was understandably not pleased when he arrived at Tony’s Malibu home. Tony had shut down the weapon’s manufacturing and now seeing the armors Rhodey wanted to know what was going on. He showed Rhodey the information of what Stane or Howard had done. He needed to right these wrongs and while Rhodey understood the man pointed out that someone whether it was the military or the government would be after the armors. Tony had no intention of handing them over. Weapons had already ended up in the hands of the enemy. He wouldn’t risk the suit getting into the wrong hands either.

Rhodey trusts him and knows he won’t abuse the power behind the armor but Shield is a very different matter. They try to contact him but Tony’s schedule is understandably busy. He has galas, meetings, and busy with R&D. Apparently Fury isn’t fond of not having his call answered. Tony glances at the woman who enters his office and knows even before she enters that she isn’t what she seems. She is trained for many things, lies, deception, and to kill. He almost smiles; it’s been so long since he had a challenge.

“I’m a little busy, what do you need?”

The woman is beautiful and she carries herself well but even in this lie she holds a grace he knows. Black Widow, a trained killer who feels nothing of regret nor is she capable of hesitation. If her mission is to kill he will have to kill her. Bucky had told him of the widows, small children brought up to know how to use their entire body to lie and get what their mission demanded.

“I’m from legal Mr. Stark; I’ve come to get your signature for a few things.”

Tony didn’t hear a name but he knew whatever name she gave would no doubt be a lie.

“What’s your name?”

She looked up at him and offered a slight smile that was both seductive and charming.

“Rushman, Natalie Rushman.”

He can see she’s well trained. If not for how carefully she held herself he wouldn’t have known what she was. It was always easy to point out the wolf among the sheep. This Natalie or whatever her true name was was a wolf.  A predator among prey that wouldn’t know they were prey until it was far too late. A wolf could be tamed and made to seem obedient but only those smart enough will still see that the wolf had teeth. Tony was trained to see the differences.

“Well Rushman, why did you suddenly just show up at my office? Normally people make appointments.”

He offers her a charming grin as he motions to the chair across from him.

“But I can spare a moment for you.” He offers her a wink before he goes back to his paperwork in a frenzy of movement.

Tony finds the methods that were taught to him by Hydra flawed. Others were trained to see the other killers of the world. Tony preferred to appear weak, to be someone everyone underestimates. Military background or not most still only saw the spoiled child born with a silver spoon in his mouth. So he plays up the character the media has already sketched out for him. A playboy genius who spends his days drunk and partying. His college days were wild according to so many, this was a lie but it’s a lie he takes advantage of. So he does things seemingly on a whim, he does drink though it has no effect on him but he can play a drunk. He doesn’t sleep around but he does not deny the claims of others. He knows how to charm both men and women alike and does so but never takes any home. Not wanting to be the single person not taken to Tony Stark’s bed those he’s charmed claimed they had the best night of their lives in his bed. So this is the persona he accepts and plays with. Even Bucky had mentioned seeing him he’d never have guessed he was a trained assassin. If Bucky couldn’t see his play neither would this little spider.

“If I could get your signature.” She offered pushing the documents forward.

“I don’t like being handed things.”

It was a lie, he didn’t care either way but the supposed phobia distracted from anything that Tony might let slip and would add a puzzle piece that doesn’t fit for the widow. She’d be expecting some reason or backstory to the phobia and it would give her a picture unlike what actually existed. He could see the flicker of interest as curiosity made her study him to find the reason behind that particular issue. She put the documents down and he proceeded to ignore them. She’d assume he was being the arrogant rich kid who did things on his own schedule. Only when an hour ticked by did he look up and pretend to be startled by her still there.

“Oh you’re here, what did you want again?”

She smiled strained and annoyed but it to was part of her false identity.

“You’re signature.” She said pretending to hold in her anger for fear of losing her job.

He looked at the documents bored and quickly scanned them. It was enough to read them and knew they were legitimate documents. He signed them and returned to what he was doing without a word to her. When she picked them up he reached into his desk to pull out a bottle of scotch. He wasn’t looking at her but later when he looked at the security footage he’d see the flash of judgement. Her mask wasn’t perfect but he supposed she hadn’t expected him to have security in his office. More than likely though the widow had scouted the area and hadn’t found all the cameras. Tony was very good at what he did and even someone as skilled as her would not find them all.

“So I had a visit from a very pretty spider.”

Bucky was preparing dinner when he walked into the house and froze hearing that. He looked up and narrowed his gaze.

“You met the black widow?”

“Yep, she’s very pretty but not my type.”

Bucky smirked at that before he went back to his task.

“Well you’re still alive so I’m assuming she’s spying on you.”

“Yep, I’m keeping an eye on everything she’s doing in the company. She’s watching me for something but I suspect she’s here because of the armor.”

Bucky paused at that before he asked JARVIS to turn on the TV. Tony looked to see the news talking about the two armored heroes. Calling them the Iron Man and the Iron Soldier. Tony hadn’t understood why Bucky had wanted the word Soldier written on the armor but now it made sense. He couldn’t imagine the name the media would have come up with otherwise.

“So Iron Man, enjoying the hero game so far?”

Tony matched Bucky’s smirk.

“It’s alright so far.”

He didn’t want to talk about being something with the title of hero. It hit to close to home and reminded him of his many years striving to be like a dead man for approval that was destined to never come. No matter how much he wanted to ignore that annoying word Shield wouldn’t let him forget. It was during one of his few visits he could manage to visit Peggy when Fury cornered him. He had been having a pleasant conversation until he showed up.

“Agent Carter.” He greeted Peggy and only years of training stopped him from tensing at the man’s arrival.

“Nickolas, I was wondering when you’d visit me.”

Fury allows a small smile and Tony could see it was genuine. For all of Fury’s faults and secrets he had honestly cared about Peggy. There was an edge of pain to the smile knowing his visit was due to business and Tony decided he would accept whatever business he brought only because of genuine care he had for Peggy.

“You want to know why I built it.” Tony said the moment they were clear of Peggy’s room and anyone that might be listening.

Fury of course was dressed to blend in. No leather coat and eyepatch in sight, just a man in street clothes. Tony had also gone out attempting to blend in and hide who he was. He of course like Fury succeeded in hiding in plain view.

“I know why you built it. I want to know what you intend to do with it.”

“Because you think I’m too powerful already.”

Fury stopped walking and turned to face Tony so he did the same prepared to meet Fury head on.

“You and I both know you were already too powerful even before you were taken. You were going to inherit Stark Industries, have that influence, and you had a mind unlike any other. Now you have an armor more advanced than anything else in the world, a loyal soldier just as deadly as you at your side, and what power you possess already. Anyone can tell you’re a threat; I’m just the only one who realizes there’s nothing we can do if you turn against us. So I’d like to make sure we stay on the same side. Everything you’ve gone through, not everyone makes it out alright. I need to know that you’re still the man who willingly fought for this country.”

Tony knew the answer to that. No he wasn’t. He went into the military to prove he was someone he wasn’t. He could never fill the shoes of a dead man and now he had no desire to. Whoever Captain America had been that man didn’t exist because that had only ever been an icon. Bucky told him about the man behind the name. He’d learned who Steven Grant Rogers was and Tony was fine never being that man. But that wasn’t the answer Fury was looking for. Fury had an idea already of who and what Tony was and if he tried to fight that idea he’d lose this battle. So he did what he was trained to and deceived Fury.

“I am who you see before you Fury. You and I are not enemies just like Shield and I aren’t enemies. Next time you need to talk you call, I’ll pick up.”

He walked away leaving so much unsaid. They were not enemies but he and Fury would never be allies or friends. Fury and he both lied as well as they breathed. They both fought for what they believed was right but while both believed in the greater good, Tony had given up hurting people as a way to reach that goal. Tony had heard of the man who turned into the Hulk. Tony already knew what Fury and Shield would do with someone like that. Believing they needed precautions to contain such a person. Tony had calculations going in his mind of an armor able to stand as an equal with such a being but he would never create such a thing without speaking to the man first. Hulk may be the brawns and the Mr. Hyde to Bruce Banner’s Dr. Jekyll but Bruce was smart and would know while he could attempt to control his alter ego, having safety precautions in place was only logical. Tony had precautions in place for both him and Bucky. The ones for Bucky he’d discussed with the former assassin before putting in place.

Tony of course learned part of the reason Fury had been insisting on talking to him. Natalie or actually Natasha Romanov joins them when Fury calls to discuss something with him. It’s the Avengers Initiative. While Natasha had been working undercover she’d studied Tony and determined that Iron Man was recommended but Tony Stark was not. He’d played his game well but he also knew Fury was playing a game as well. He knew Fury wanted him as an ally but he also wanted something more. No doubt to house and fund this little project of his.


	6. Avengers Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers gather and Tony calls in his own allies

When Fury finally called in Tony for his little project he did so by sending Agent Phil Coulson. JARVIS was advanced enough that no one in Shield could hack him. When JARVIS lied stating his protocols were being overwritten Tony knew it was for Pepper’s benefit. She didn’t know the extent of what the AI could do and making Shield believe they could still get through Tony’s lines of defenses would help to keep the organization from seeing his full potential.

Tony looked over the information while Pepper escorted Coulson out. Tony had made his usual joking comments that helped throw others off of just how serious he took many things in his life. Now though he was staring at the very real threat of someone that the world had once considered a god. Loki of Asgard, a world far beyond theirs and after the situation with Thor and the Destroyer it was clear Asgard was far beyond the norm of technology. Thor had taken down the machine with a hammer proving his strength was beyond that of humans. They could travel between worlds with ease as well only further proving they were ahead of them. This thought troubled him though. Shield no doubt would be preparing to be able to one day stand against these people as well. Whatever Loki had stolen, the tesseract, was likely being used to make weapons. Tony knew from Howard’s old files that Hydra had done the very same thing and it had been terrifying.

“J, call Bucky and Logan. I’m going to need them both for this.”

“Already done Sir. They’re both on their way.”

Fury had apparently gathered his team seeing as when Tony and his group arrived the not so dead Captain America was already engaged with Loki. Logan hadn’t arrived at the tower alone and had insisted on bringing help after Tony mentioned Thor, a supposed god of thunder, and that the video footage Fury hadn’t included which Tony had to hack to get showed Loki looking either half dead from traveling across the known universe or he hadn’t come without some very painful incentive. So Logan had enlisted the help of Storm and Jean.

Logan landed after Tony knocked Loki down. The mutant snarled at Loki extending his claws and daring the god to try anything. The flash of surprise across the god’s face lasted only a moment and Tony carefully glanced at Jean who landed with Bucky and Storm.

_“He was prepared for the Avengers; he doesn’t know who we are.”_ Jean tells him telepathically before she frowns slightly and adds, _“You’re right, he’s not here because he wants to be. He wants freedom from someone named Thanos. He plans to destroy our world and Loki believes only going to Asgard will ensure his safety and guarantee a chance Thanos can be destroyed. Loki however is a known liar and so he requires proof of the coming threat.”_

Tony grabbed Loki who had far too easily surrendered for someone attempting to conquer this world. Already it was clear his true intentions even without hearing confirmation of this from Jean.

“We’re taking him to Shield.” Steve said when he walked over.

Tony looked to Jean who easily sought the answers within Loki.

_“The scepter can be tracked. You take him to Shield and Barton will attack. He knows about the cloaking technology of the hellicarrier. It’s all planned to rally the Avengers but also give enough time for Thor to arrive. Loki knows Odin will send Thor even if the bi-frost isn’t repaired yet.”_

Tony had to come up with a better plan then. With the insight from a Shield agent Loki would be able to plan and prepare accordingly. However if he wasn’t here willingly and given a means to take control of others it was likely someone was at least partly in control of him. A way to keep him from betraying them but maybe going to Asgard was a way to cut or lessen whatever control someone had on him. He didn’t know if it was a matter of distance or something in Asgard would help free him.

“We’ll take Loki with us; you can take the scepter with you. I know the way to Shield.” He told Steve as a means of compromising instead of arguing.

He frowned clearly not expecting anyone to argue with his orders. Tony almost smiled behind his mask. He had a lot of pent up emotions regarding the good captain. A title he hadn’t actually earned properly according to old military files. It wouldn’t have bothered Tony normally except he’d spent so long living up to a legend that was like many legends, not entirely based on fact.

Tony could hear the silent command given through the com Steve had in his ear that Agent Romanov had told him to just go with it. If anything happened they could still track the tesseract with the scepter alone. Tony was happy the mask hid his face because the dark look that crossed his face would have made him a target.

He didn’t look back as he took Loki to the jet his group took to Germany. Loki was silent but Tony knew Jean didn’t need him to speak to listen to his thoughts. Normally she didn’t use her abilities like this without the person’s permission but in this case the circumstances called for it. When lightning lit up the sky as they flew to Shield Tony turned to Ororo.

“This you?”

That caught Loki’s attention.

“It’s not.” She answered.

“Thor’s coming.” Jean said likely having caught the thoughts of the thunder god.

“Storm slow him down, remember he earned the title of god for a reason so no need to go easy. Hey Wolverine you think you can handle flying through a storm?”

The older mutant smirked.

“I might have been born before the creation of the first airplane but it doesn’t mean I can’t fly properly.” He said as the aircraft was surrounded by tornadoes forming around it.

Ororo’s eyes had gone completely white with the use of her power. Her gaze locked directly in front of her which had her staring at Loki but not seeing him as she focused on slowing down their uninvited guest.

“He’s stalled but it won’t stop him.” Jean informed them.

“I know it won’t, Soldier you’re up. When you’re in range of Thor Storm’s going to hit him with everything she’s got. You need to hit him to and that should knock him out. If not stall until I get there.”

Ororo looked at him making sure he wanted her to hit him with all she had. She could do quite a bit of damage summoning that much lightning.

“He isn’t called the god of thunder for nothing. At worse it will stun him.” He told her as Bucky opened the hanger to fly out.

She returned to focusing on her power.

“Now.” Tony told her seeing Bucky’s view through his own armor.

They could hear and feel the massive strike of lightning hitting a single target. Tony watched as Bucky hit the stunned god that managed to throw his hammer at him before he was knocked out and falling with the well-aimed strike. Bucky dodged before soaring down to catch Thor. When he returned to the jet with the unconscious god Loki’s eyes widened. Ororo’s eyes returned to normal as she no longer needed to use her power. She leaned back feeling the drain of how much power she had to summon to hit Thor.

“He’s a long stronger than I expected if all I could do was stun him and slow him down.”

Tony stepped out of his armor and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s why we work together; I saw the footage of his fight with the others from Asgard. They’re nothing to laugh at and we need to watch our backs with them. If they decide they’re our enemies it will be a fight unlike anything any of us have faced.”

Logan made a sound of annoyance.

“That’s saying a lot seeing as I’ve been to war. What kind of threat are we talking if they decide they want to go to war with us?”

“Each warrior compared to the avenger human is an army all on their own. Nothing the military has at their disposal right now would have made a dent in something like the Destroyer. The others from Asgard could stand up on even ground at least for a short time and that was four warriors that clearly have experience fighting together. Thor destroyed it single handedly but he’s a prince and likely far stronger than the avenge warrior. Take into account there’s Loki here and the king and queen, we don’t want to be enemies of theirs.”

Loki turned his attention to Tony clearly realizing he may have underestimated the beings of this world.

“You are perspective little human.”

Tony grinned at him making the god look a little unsettled.

“You have no idea.”

Loki returned to silence. Tony had admitted Loki would be as dangerous an opponent as Thor yet it contradicted his earlier easy surrender. Tony was carefully probing for information that Loki and whoever else might be in his head wouldn’t realize he was searching for. Loki and his puppet master likely didn’t foresee a telepath crossing the god’s path. If they were familiar with anyone with abilities like that or not was something Tony would ask Jean about later.

Arriving on the hellicarrier had Agent Coulson meeting them with a group of guards to escort the prisoner.

“Agent Agent, I’ve missed you.” Tony greeted as he walked in his armor with the faceplate up so he could smirk at the stoic agent.

“Mr. Stark, we were unaware of you bringing friends. Director Fury has asked that I lead you and them to where we’ll be meeting while our agents handle the prisoner.”

Tony looked back at Loki and winked at him.

“Behave while I’m away otherwise I might be forced to spank you for bad behavior.”

Loki was both taken aback by the behavior as well as amused. He didn’t fight the agents that took him while Coulson looked at the unconscious god Logan was carrying but said nothing. He led their group inside and let Tony put his armor in the place Shield had set up. Of course they had only accounted for one armor so Bucky simply wore his to the meeting. When Logan dropped the unconscious god in an empty chair it drew the attention of the others present.

“Why do you have an unconscious Thor?” Fury asked something in his voice implying he was a mixture of unhappy, concerned, curious, and a bit fearful.

“He came for Loki; I don’t like people taking my stuff.” Tony said in a serious tone before he ruined it with a playful smirk. “Seriously his title of god is overrated!”

He could tell Fury who had seen the footage of Thor’s fight against the Destroyer was considering the possibility Thor’s strength wasn’t as great as he originally thought if Tony’s group could take him out so easily. It gave an impression of doubt due to the Destroyer being familiar technology to Thor compared to foreign weapons that god didn’t know.  The fact was that Thor was incredibly strong and only the element of surprise had made the fight end in their favor so quickly.

Before Fury could question him further Thor woke with a start and jumped to his feet searching for the enemy that knocked him out. His eyes landed on Bucky in the Iron Soldier armor but Tony blocked his path.

“We are not your enemies.”

“You speak lies; that construct struck me down and now it dares to send others to fight its battles.” He snarled with his gaze locked on Bucky.

“You came to this world without warning and tried to take our prisoner.” Tony said in a tone that demanded attention.

Thor’s gaze finally turned to him.

“Loki is my brother and the tesseract an artifact that belongs to Asgard. I have come to reclaim both. You should not stand in the way of Loki facing Asgardian justice.”

“If you want to take Loki as your prisoner there’s certain steps you need to take to do it illegally. Otherwise you’re just as much a criminal as him.” Tony said not backing down.

“Do not speak to me as though you can tell me what to do mortal. I am the son of Odin, ruler of the nine realms.”

“I don’t remember voting for you. Plus you’d think if Asgard actually ruled and protected the nine realms, you’d make yourself known properly. Instead you come here invading our planet. If one of us mortals showed up in Asgard to take an artifact we said was ours how would you react?” he challenged.

Thor stared a moment before he burst out laughing making others in the room look very unsettled. Thor patted Tony’s shoulder in a friendly manner.

“No other has stood against me in such a way in many centuries. You are both a brave warrior and someone that reminds me much of my brother when he twists words to fit his purposes for diplomacy. Diplomacy is a skill I admit is not my best but I see your point. I did not mean to seem an invader of your realm. How may I go about bringing my brother to justice to avoid conflict with your people? I fear it has been many centuries since I last came to your realm for any extended period of time.”

Tony pointed to Fury.

“He’s the one you need to talk to. First of all I’ve got a question for you.”

Thor raised a brow looking curious.

“For the warrior who willingly stood to challenge me with nothing but his honor and bravery I shall do my best to answer your questions.”

Tony almost wanted to correct him but he didn’t. No need to let everyone present know his very body was a weapon.

“What state was Loki in the last time you saw him?”

Thor looked confused by the question before he looked conflicted.

“I fear my brother was not in the best state of mind. When father told me he had come to Midgard to cause destruction I was not the only one surprised by this. I fear not long before he sent the Destroyer to this realm he had discovered a truth that broke his spirit. In the aftermath of our battle he had chosen to let go of the bi-frost which left him to fall into the void. It is…no less than a miracle he survived. Any other I fear the void would have killed them.”

“So it’s safe to say this void would have left him extremely weakened?”

“Aye, I am not certain how he has the strength to lead an invasion after entering the void nor how he came to acquire allies willing to aid him in this quest to conquer this realm.”

“You must have some idea, he’s your brother.”

Tony knew the others were only letting him question Thor because he had gotten the god’s respect enough to get him talking. He’d already noticed out of the corner of his eye Natasha elbow Steve to keep him silent.

Thor thought it over a moment before he once again looked conflicted.

“My brother is very strong willed. If it was any other I would believe another had captured him to use as a pawn in their scheme. However my brother is one of the only beings in the nine realms I believe incapable of being used in such a way. Otherwise I cannot understand how he possesses the power or means to lead an invasion.”

“Well you did just admit the void would have left him weak. What would he do if let’s say a hostile force managed to grab him from the void and he was left with little to no strength?”

Thor’s eyes brightened.

“My brother is quite cunning and talented with words. Even if an enemy captured him and had him swear to a magically binding contract he could still fool someone who attempted to use him. In truth mine and my parents’ surprise of Loki coming to this realm with such intentions is a surprise because Loki has no desire to rule. He is a naturally chaotic being and his magic answers to his nature. The throne would do him ill.”

“So that answers that.” Tony turned his attention to Fury. “Give me a few minutes with Loki; he’s not doing this willingly.”

Fury’s eye narrowed on him.

“You can’t know that for certain. Agent Romanov will interrogate him; she has the most experience with it.”

“We don’t have time to take the risk of her failing. Your agents that were taken are on their way here. Or did you think your cloaking technology would prevent the missing agents from using the same means you hoped me and Brucie over there would use to track the tesseract using the scepter?”

Fury opened his mouth to say something but he realized the truth.

“They’ll track Loki to the hellicarrier, he wants to be here.”

“Look at what he’s done so far. He has a magical artifact that can give him control over whoever he wants. Instead of hiding in the shadows to slowly take people of power or enhanced people that can act as part of his army he instead acted in the open to alert our forces to prepare for what’s coming. He’s lost the element of surprise which is stupid. You agent that was taken codename Hawkeye was considered for the avengers. He knows about the team you’re putting together for this exact type of threat. If I was Loki seriously trying to take over the world, I’d take control of each member of the team. He easily overpowered Barton to take control of him but he never tried to do that while in close combat with Steve. He’s preparing the stage and putting on a show but the show isn’t for us.”

“His eyes aren’t blue like the tesseract.” Natasha pointed out.

“There’s already proven other ways to control someone’s actions. Maybe not constantly but a link to someone’s mind could likely cause a lot more pain than anything a physical wound can do.” He pointed out.

She raised a brow.

“How do you know?”

“Besides the fact we’ve just encountered something of the magical variety that we have no knowledge of what it can do? Telepathy is a thing.”

“I’m still the most skilled when it comes to interrogations. You have your armor; you can take the scepter off the hellicarrier so the agents can’t track it. If they are take the Iron Soldier with you and get our agents back.”

“Not happening. I’m not leaving someone compromised like Loki in your hands. I don’t trust Shield with him.”

Natasha raised a brow while Steve gave him a disapproving look.

“He’s trying to invade our planet and Shield has more experience handling threats. You should follow orders.” Steve said standing ready to use his most common talent, his stubbornness. Bucky had warned him a long time ago about what kind of stubborn punk Steve was.

“Are you sure you can get him to reveal who or what is actually behind the forces coming for our planet?”

Tony nodded.

“As for the scepter I can’t figure out a way to block whatever energy is giving off but Romanov was at least right in getting it off the hellicarrier. We can put the scepter in my armor and let it take it away from here with the Iron Soldier as backup.”

Fury clearly didn’t want to give up something as powerful as the scepter but he agreed. Bucky moved to go meet up with the armor controlled by JARVIS. Tony turned to Jean and motioned for her to come with him.

“The cameras will allow you to see what we’re talking about so no surprises.” He told them before he walked out with Jean following.

He was honestly surprised Thor didn’t argue with the decision for Tony to talk to Loki or the fact the god was letting him take the lead on this. Fury though he had some suspicions about. No doubt he wanted to see the extent of what Tony could do. There was still a lot Fury didn’t know about Tony’s abilities. Before the military he was a genius with a future of untold horrors with the designs he could create that would revolutionize the weapon’s industries. After he came back even Peggy wasn’t aware of everything he could do now. He’d gone back to Stark Industries and practically changed the direction of the company overnight. Changing a company that had created weapons to something else entirely should have failed spectacularly. Instead he’d done what nearly all others would have failed at. He had power unlike anyone else’s and yet he didn’t choose to use them as his means of fighting. He’d built a suit of armor no one else could replicate. Fury knew he was a threat but as it was he was an unknown threat with the little information he had on him.

Jean stayed back out of the room but was close enough to get a read on Loki and relay information if necessary. Tony entered the room silently and neared the glass cage that was originally for Hulk which royally pissed him off. Only when he was right outside the cage did he let his presence be known.

“There’s not many people who can sneak up on me.” Loki said as he turned around to face Tony who didn’t miss the flicker of surprise.

“You were expecting the widow.”

“She would be the most obvious choice to question me. I’ve heard of your forces from Barton. You the spoiled child born with a silver spoon in your mouth playing with fancy toys that are better suited for a true warrior. You so far have not lived up to the exception.”

He smirked.

“I live to prove people wrong. It’s more entertaining and I do so hate to be bored.”

Loki smirked.

“Perhaps in another life we would have made fine comrades.” He leaned forward with his hands clasped behind his back suddenly looking annoyed. “Why are you here?”

“Curiosity mostly.”

Loki looked at him slightly annoyed.

“And what could a mortal like you possibly be curious about that you would seek me out? I can’t imagine watching me in this box is overly interesting.”

“No it’s not, the box I mean. I suppose it’s simply curious if I would ever have become like you had I not escaped my captors.”

Loki frowned confused as Tony began moving around the massive cage.

“Seems the little hawk is quite useless if he could not inform me of your forces properly. I suppose I shall have to dispose of him once I’ve escaped. Thor while a fool would have told you I always escape had you not knocked him out.”

“Barton wouldn’t have known about my past. See I’m what you would call…oh disappointment isn’t quite correct…hmm, oh! Unwanted is the word I’m looking for.” He noticed Loki’s slight flinch at his words. “I’m the unwanted son of Howard Stark, so he had no reason to tell anyone after I finished my studies that I went into the military. Most assumed I was off living it up and partying with people I paid off to be my friends and living off of daddy’s money. No one guessed I’d grown up in a shadow that engulfed me my entire life. That the golden perfect soldier was an expectation Howard ensured I could never live up to. That I had tried to step out of that shadow in order to cast my own that would match the greatness of the living legend.”

Loki’s face tried to return to a blank mask or one of indifference but there was flash of pain of someone who understands such things.

“I rose fairly quickly in the ranks and had a promising future but I never wanted to go past my goal. To be his equal, not anything greater or lesser. Trying to win a love that had already been given away to a dead man. The same man who was so great he continued to cast a shadow even when he’d been dead for decades.”

“Why are you wasting your breathe telling this to me. I care not for your woes.”

Tony had only been paying attention to him out of the corner of his eye but now fully turned to him.

“I was captured on a mission. I lived my life trying to earn the approval of a man who had no room in his heart for me. Disappointment and unwanted and I was too blind to see that until the day I heard from my enemy who told me the truth. Howard told them not to bother wasting time and resources to find me. I wonder, do you think your family searched for you? When you let go and were lost to the darkness?”

Loki moved quickly showing the true speed he was capable of as he glared down at him practically snarling in rage.

“You know nothing!”

Tony titled his head looking up at him.

“I think I’d prefer this rage. The other option was to be completely blank, a living weapon. You fought them didn’t you? Just like I did.”

Loki’s eyes widened before he stepped back and returned to a calm and collected prince and warrior.

“You are a fool and searching for something that isn’t there. I will make this world my own and you will be the first to kneel before me begging for death.”

Tony giggled startling the god.

“Sorry but I only beg in the bedroom. As for begging for death, well I’m almost certain she doesn’t want me anymore than my own father did. She ignored me when I had been blown to hell, twisted into an abomination…a monster, turned a blind eye when my brain was fried to hell and I forgot everything including my own name. If death has not come to claim me then I doubt she ever will. I had been looking forward to meeting her then. Pity, I bet she’s hot.”

“Is everything a jest to you?” Loki snarled anger quickly returning.

“Life’s boring enough as it is; no need to make it more so with a serious view of what’s basically one giant joke.” He said with a mocking grin that only enraged Loki further.

Suddenly the god was no longer inside the cage but in front of Tony as he held him by his neck in the air.

“You are a fool to come face me alone. I am not to be toyed with or underestimated.”

Tony grinned all sharp edges and dangerous.

“What a coincidence.”

He grabbed Loki’s arm and suddenly the god was on the floor with a hand unmoving from his neck and giant red and golden wings spread wide and intimidating. His other hand glowing red as he held it ready to strike.

“When my captors let me loose to do their bidding they intended for me to slaughter my own parents. Instead I tore through my handler’s chest with my bare fist like it was made of paper. How easily do you think I can tear through yours?” His eyes were ablaze with fire.

He saw the moment of change in Loki’s gaze where he was not looking at the god of mischief. Jean stepped forward having used his aggressive act to distract Loki and whoever else might be in his mind to keep from realizing she approached. Her own eyes glowing with the power of the phoenix force as she gripped his head tearing into the one connecting to his mind. The scream that followed was enough to make anyone try and step into stop them even though Loki had come here intending to do harm. It was necessary though, if they did not get through to the one on the other end Loki would still be lost. Pain was a worthy price for freedom. When Jean released him the god was trembling and crying. His breathing labored as he gripped his chest.

“H-how…?”

“He was connected to your mind; we just needed him more front seat instead of backseat driver. Once he was more in control getting to him was easy.” Tony looked down at him concerned. “Need a doctor?”

Loki couldn’t move other than the hand gripping his chest.

“E-everything hurts…b-but no. M-my magic…once restored…will heal.”

“You don’t have magic but you could fight?”

Loki let out a wet chuckle.

“Power…lent…by them…not my own. My body is…too broken to move…let alone fight.”

“Ouch, not fun. Well you’re free now. Once you’re healed up we should celebrate. That’s what my brother and I did when we were finally free. Celebrated with all the things we couldn’t have when we were weapons.”

Loki looked at him.

“Th-that was not just a story to stall me?”

“No, I was held captive. Changed into the freak you see before you. Sorry for threatening you, I swear everything I do is for a reason.”

Loki chuckled but it was not one of joy.

“You’ve made yourself a target.”

Tony grinned at him.

“I know.”

Loki frowned.

“Why?”

“Because between the information Barton likely gave you and what I said while that bastard was in your head the enemy will think I’m an anomaly. They won’t expect more with my level of power. I’ve kind of gathered the rest of the universe thinks us mortals weak and easily destroyed. I’ve painted a target on my back so when they do come, they’re too busy looking at me to realize the truth.”

Loki looked impressed.

“You’re people…are not nearly as weak…as the rest of the nine realms believe. That is…true. But you, you are something entirely different.”

“Again, reasons I put the target on me.”

Loki closed his eyes trying to block out the pain.

“They’ll come.”

“We’ll be ready.” Tony says in a tone that ensures anyone listening knows it’s a promise.

Thor was the first to storm into the room they were in. Loki groaned and tried to roll away but nothing could stop Thor from trying to embrace his younger brother, at least nothing until Tony. He stepped in the path of the blonde god earning a glare from the thunderer.

“He’s injured and you manhandling him will only make them worse. I’ll make sure he’s taken care of but I don’t trust Shield’s medical team. Help me get him back to the tower and he can be treated properly and fairly.”

Thor looked at his brother who was trying his best to ignore him.

“Very well, I am entrusting his care to you metal man.”

“It’s Tony or Iron Man when I’m in the armor.” Tony said but there was a fond tone to his voice having decided he liked Thor, the god was like a puppy.

“He’s not leaving the hellicarrier until we have answers.” Fury interrupted their conversation.

“He’s injured and didn’t come to this world willingly. He needs medical attention that he can trust and won’t abuse his weakened condition.” Tony said refusing to back down.

Fury had Steve and Natasha backing him with the armed agents ready and waiting to act if they decided to make themselves enemies of Shield. Tony knew he was taking a risk with daring to openly oppose Shield but he wasn’t an idiot, he had a backup plan. He always had several just in case.

“He’s a hostile force that we still don’t know for certain whether he had a choice or not in coming here. It doesn’t change the fact that our agents are still missing and only he knows where they are.”

Tony glared at Fury a moment before he visibly deflated.

“You’re right and fighting among ourselves won’t get us anywhere.”

Thor shot him a look while Tony returned the look with a tired gaze.

“We can’t fight all of Shield on our own. Help me get him up and over to medical, he’s heavier than he looks.”

Thor was about to argue but stopped. Tony didn’t need to look at Jean to know she’d informed him of the plan. Her hand had carefully moved to hold Loki’s and while the others likely thought it was just a show of support, he knew better. Tony knew Jean had been working with the power within her, the phoenix force. That much power made her extremely powerful but it also depended on just how helpful the entity wanted to be. Giving a bit of power to boost a mage’s magic could be possible and if it worked, Loki could get them to the jet to have a head start in escaping.

When both he and Thor grabbed Loki the mage’s eyes shot open as the green of his magic engulfed them. Fury cursed but it was too late. They were on the jet where Logan and Storm were waiting for them having already heard the plan. Storm started up the jet and just as the agents arrived to stop them they were up in the air.

“Good work guys.” Tony said having been a bit worried after calculating the chances of success.

“What’s the plan from here?” Logan asked.

“Let me check on Soldier’s situation first while Storm flies us to the tower. Its defenses can keep Shield out long enough while I reach out to my contacts. If everything works out I’ll successfully go over Shield’s head and get Loki cleared.”


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky reported in he’d handled the agents. He was bringing the jet and the agents within to the tower. Tony had enough doctors and medical personnel on payroll it wouldn’t be an issue. He had them set up and waiting for them at the tower while he called Rhodey.

While he wouldn’t hand over the designs for his suit to anyone else, he’d entrusted one of the armors to Rhodey. He could use it on the military’s behalf but the moment they tried to replicate it or alter the design he’d take the armor back. With the armor in Rhodey’s hands they’d been using it as a bit of a political boost as he was seen in the Iron Patriot armor protecting the president. Tony had known the chances that the armor with Rhodey as its pilot might be used like that and it would give him an in with some seriously powerful people.

Rhodey while normally busy had answered his call and agreed to at least pass on his message to the president. Tony knew the leader of the U.S wouldn’t pass on the opportunity to be the first to make some type of contract or treaty with an alien force. It was true Loki might be the only one able to tell them of the coming forces but Thor was also the future king of Asgard. It would be in anyone’s best interest to be on his good side and seeing as humans didn’t have any information of what existed beyond their own world it was an amazing opportunity.

So Tony offered someone who could very well tell Shield to fuck off that opportunity. Even without the opportunity it was the fact his name would go down in history of being the first person to open negotiations with an alien race. Tony knew the president wouldn’t be able to deny the chance to always be remembered if only for that fact alone. People when you really studied them were predictable. Before Hydra Tony hadn’t been very good with people. In the military he got a bit better but he ultimately always had the same problem. No one ever got to know him, not the person that existed beyond the Stark name and the wealth everyone had assumed Howard showered him with. Rhodey had been the first to start to see him. Seeing Shield and its agents react to him he suspected it would be the same shit as before. Romanov clearly already hated him and Steve though in a new century and clearly not caught up, had been given at least enough information to hate Tony or distrust him.

Tony carried Loki into the tower and told the others to relax and settle in. Once Bucky joined them they’d plan their next move. Thor was hesitant to leave his brother’s side but it was clear Loki was actively ignoring his brother. Thor was smart enough at least to see that and put some distance between them until Loki was ready.

“The doctors will help you recover.”

Loki looked at him before he lifted the hand Jean had been holding so he could look at it.

“That woman, what is she?”

“She’s a mutant but she also has a power within her I doubt is native to this world. It’s called the phoenix force; it’s how she was able to give you enough strength to at least teleport.”

Loki looked at him clear shock on his face.

“A mortal possesses the power of the phoenix. Truly the other realms have greatly underestimated your people.”

The doctors entered and hooked up Loki to a few IVs. While his magic could heal him he was weakened due to being denied the basic necessities like food and water while held captive. Loki assured them he could last a long time without either but it meant his body and magic would weaken. They were finished with tending to him by the time Bucky arrived carrying in unconscious agents. Logan and Thor were helping to bring them in though not all of those brought into medical were agents Loki took and the god informed them they were mercenaries Clint was able to contact.

Medical was uncomfortable going near them but seeing as they were only knocked out they didn’t really need to be tended to. The three stayed in case they woke up to start problems.

 

~

 

“Rhodey what you got for me?” He asked his best friend when he finally called him.

“Well if you seriously have alien royalty wanting to form an official alliance with the U.S the president is willing to hold a meeting. With what you mentioned of how Loki came to the planet though he wants it to be strictly video chat at least until we’re sure he’s not a threat to the president. Can you get them up and prepared for that?”

“Sure, but remember I’ve got Shield on my ass wanting both him and the tesseract. Their work with the tesseract is what drew the attention of whoever sent Loki.”

Rhodey sighed in annoyance.

“Yeah, we’ve discussed that. As of right now Shield’s under investigation. They won’t be bothering you so just get the two princes prepared to talk to the president alright?”

He called Pepper who had handled enough PR situations to help him figure out the best way to present the two. Appearance was only the start. She suggested they wear what’s native to their own world for political meetings. He spoke to the two about it and both had exchanged a look before nodding in agreement. Loki hadn’t taken long to recover once the IVs were empty and summoned his magic to dress in proper outfits for the meeting.

Tony hated they had to do this so soon when Loki should be recovering and he and Thor could work out whatever their issues were enough to be in a meeting together. He knew though time was of the essence and he was fortunate that the president was able to take a meeting on such short notice and get Shield of their backs. Usually things took much longer to work out but apparently the president wasn’t willing to risk losing this opportunity.

Loki once again had his horned helmet but his armor was different. Thor looked the same though in addition to his armor was a silver helmet with wings.

“This is the armor for diplomacy meetings or such events like when Thor was going to have his coronation.” Loki explained as both stood fully ready to have the video call.

“I am not fond of the helmet for battle though I could wear it. Father has never been fond of my choice to no longer wearing it when protecting the nine realms.”

“Well it looks awesome in my opinion. Come on; remember I explained that the meeting is going to be held through video only until we can guarantee you’re not a threat to our country’s leader.”

“Thor, remember the mortals have not had any contact with our people for many centuries. First impressions matter and you do not want to ruin this by letting your temper get the better of you.”

Thor looked like this wasn’t the first time Loki had told him such things. Tony almost laughed seeing the brothers interact. It was obvious who was the one who made sure meetings went well or cleaned up the aftermath of fuck ups. Tony eyed the hammer at Thor’s side curious when the god had picked up his weapon. He hadn’t bothered with returning for it when Bucky brought the unconscious god. He knew from Shield’s files that no one else could pick up the weapon. Something about being worthy needed in order to wield the powerful weapon.

They sat down at the table in the conference room that Tony had in the tower. Not long after they sat down the video call began with the president and several very important members of his staff as well as military members.

“Hello President Ellis, allow me to introduce the crown prince of Asgard Thor Odinson and second prince, Loki Odinson.”

“Greetings, I am honor to have the chance to speak to you on behalf of my realm and its people.” Thor greeted.

“We are honored you allowed us this meeting.” Loki said with a slight bow of his head in greeting.

“We were happy to be able to have this meeting. Our world isn’t accustom to visitors from other worlds. If possible we’d like to know what brought you to come to our world now.”

There was no sign of communication between the brothers yet they didn’t talk over each other. Even with Thor being the future king he didn’t push to be heard first and instead allowed Loki to speak and answer Ellis’s question.

“I fear my presence here is due to a hostile force who’s attention has been drawn due to the group Shield’s experiments with a dangerous artifact they intended to use to craft weapons to use against our people or those of other realms. I had been captured by those forces. They had a powerful mage force a link to my mind in order to have me allow for their forces to arrive here to take the artifact Shield had alerted them to.”

The military members among the president’s group were looking very concerned hearing about a hostile force coming for their world.

“Can you tell us about this hostile force? How did this link work to bring you here?”

“The link acted as a way to crush my mind should I refuse to obey. At any time the mage pleased he could do that or use pain as incentive to force my obedience. Unlike physical pain or injury, the mind can survive much more than the body. I am well known for being strong minded so my mind could survive much but it unfortunately meant they had more pain they could work with when inflicting it upon me. They wished for me to retrieve the artifact known as the tesseract. The Other who had the link to my mind sent with me a scepter that allowed for control of others. I was to use it to gather allies that would grant me the ability to gather the things I needed to properly use the tesseract. Once I had it and the necessary resources I could open a portal to allow their forces to this realm as well as command the army of the chitauri.”

“Loki is a talented warrior but his strength has always lain more with strategy than strength. The Other had intended to force my brother to use his skills to lead the chitauri, it is also why the scepter could not be used on him and the link was needed instead. The scepter would have weakened his skillset that the Other needed. The scepter also causes those it affects to reveal their minds taken with the unnatural blue color that occurs with the victim’s eyes.” Thor added seamlessly picking up where Loki left off.

In this Thor seemed like the proper prince and heir that his title claimed. Tony was actually surprised but then he had to remind himself these two had centuries or longer working alongside each other.

“As for their forces, the chitauri are a people who have no realm of their own. They are engineered for war and they follow their master’s commands without question. To a certain extent they are mindless. The scepter was to be used to command them. Though the Other had me claim I arrived in this realm to rule, in truth the Other’s master who truly wanted the tesseract would likely have destroyed this realm once he had what he desired. The mastermind behind the attack planned for this realm is a being far older than even our father, Odin Allfather. His power is said to be nearly without equal and the only reason he does not seek out the artifacts like the tesseract himself is he cannot be bothered to waste his strength on enemies he sees as beneath him. He uses his loyal servants or pawns to gather what he desires. Your realm’s forces I’m uncertain would survive him coming here himself.”

“If the chitauri and their master attempt to attack our world would Asgard be willing to offer us aid?” Ellis asked trying to hide just how uneasy the mention of the possible danger makes him.

“Asgard has always been willing to offer their aid to their allies.” Thor said easily.

“What my brother means is that Midgard is one of nine realms that Asgard’s king and royal family have always sworn to protect. Though I do not believe any human alive that remembers but in the past the Aesir have stepped in to protect this realm. Another realm had attempted to conquer your people but their attempt was stopped by Odin Allfather and the warriors who served him. I know you may not believe us but should any force threaten the nine realms, Asgard is here to offer our aid to defend against such threats.”

Ellis looked to those among his group whispering among each other before he spoke again.

“Would Asgard be willing to form an alliance with us? You’ve said your people will step in if necessary but our people cannot simply take the word of another, even a prince. We need proof of that alliance.”

“I will need to speak to my father but I do not foresee a problem with forming an official alliance in a way you see acceptable.” Thor said sounding more like a prince than when Tony first spoke to him.

“I fear my brother has forgotten that Shield intended to craft weapons with the intent of killing our people. The Allfather will not step onto a realm that dares to accept allies while crafting a means of his people’s death. The tesseract is an artifact beyond human understanding and in Shield’s quest to understand it they opened the door to allow the enemy here. While my brother and I are willing to stand with your people and can convince the Allfather to overlook this betrayal, I fear it will mean offering a boon to help sway his favor.”

“Betrayal?” One of the military members asked.

“Indeed, before the events that brought my brother here I had been in your realm. I told the son of Coul neither my people nor I were a threat to his or this realm. I had clearly stated I was not an enemy yet he and his people craft weapons to destroy my people.”

“Agent Coulson of Shied.” Tony tells the confused group.

“My apologies, in Asgard we are known by our father’s name much like I am Odinson. I fear I confused the name due to the differences in our people.” Thor sounded so sincere in his apology but Tony sensed there was a reason he’d purposely made that mistake.

“I see, we will make sure Shield does not commit such a betrayal again. As of right now they’re under investigation I assure you.”

“I would hope so, I have never known any people that built prisons for those they consider allies. Though I understand their actions in putting me in prison but the cage they had prepared for was not designed for me but one of their warriors.” Loki commented making a clear face of distrust towards the humans.

“I’m sorry I’m not sure what you mean.” Ellis said treading carefully in the conversation making Tony realize that Thor and Loki had both easily made it clear the differences in culture without doing so obviously.

“The cage I was imprisoned in, though I have not met all of the warriors Shield gathered I was informed of them. It was designed for the one known as Hulk. A powerful warrior I gather but he was also stated to be an ally of Shield’s.” Loki answered.

“Shield was putting together a team called the Avengers for threats the rest of the world couldn’t deal with normally. Considered for the team was Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, and Hulk. However for myself I was not asked to join. One of Shield’s agents broke into my home and told me there was a threat. Didn’t give much choice but to go along with their plans. Hulk’s other half Dr. Banner I know was in hiding before he arrived with Shield, if I had to guess seeing as he didn’t want to be found, he wasn’t there willingly.” Tony informed them earning very dark looks as they realize the picture their world and government painted for the alien visitors.

“Your realm allows for warriors to be forced onto the battlefield against their will?” Thor asked looking confused and disgusted though it was clear at least to Tony that it was another action done for show.

“No, clearly Shield has been participating in some very illegal activities.” Ellis assured them.

“If it helps I would be happy to act as mediator between our people and those of Asgard.” Tony offered.

“I do not wish to sound immediately distrustful of your people but at the moment only Tony Stark has my trust. He not only helped when Shield refused to listen that my brother’s actions not his own when they saw him freed from control but they also threatened my life. I would feel more comfortable with him acting as a mediator between our people. I know he would ensure both your people’s and our people’s safety as well ensuring we are not faced with deceptions.” Thor said his gaze never wavering from the group.

“That can be arranged if Mr. Stark is offering. If you can give us a few days to discuss this I promise we’ve made certain Shield will not interfere with you while you’re on our planet.”

“Actually if you have a group you trust we have a few agents of Shield and mercenaries in the tower. They’ve been given medical care and are not in danger but I’d like them removed from the building. They are agents that had been taken using the scepter and those hired by Agent Barton with the intention of attacking Shield to free Loki before my group managed to free him from the link forced on him.”

“We’ll send someone Mr. Stark, thank you for caring for them in the meantime.”

The call ended leaving the three sitting there in silence.

“Man you guys are good. I doubt any of them saw the manipulation there.”

“Midgard has not had any contact with Asgard since last we were here and that was before any of these mortals were born or even their great great grandparents. It was necessary to alert them to the differences in our cultures.” Loki said as he relaxed a bit in his seat.

“As it was necessary to remind them that while we are strangers to this realm, we are princes and disrespect and betrayal will not be tolerated. Our father would have likely already declared war against them for what Shield intended with the tesseract.” Thor said looking tired and slightly angry.

“Damn you two are good. I’m impressed.”

“If everything works out they will allow Thor to take the tesseract to Asgard. With it there mortals will not continue to try and use something beyond their understanding. It is quite dangerous to keep more than one infinity stone so close together.”

“What are you going to do then? If Thor takes the tesseract won’t the scepter be taken from this world?” Tony asked.

“Yes but the scepter shall be taken elsewhere. There is already another infinity stone in this realm. Long ago it was entrusted to a powerful sorcerer that protects this realm from magical threats. With three here this world has become a target.”

“Yeah this definitely needs to be dealt with and fast. Right now we have to wait on them and I’m sure you can guess how politics go so it’ll be a while. Let’s get food!” Tony cheered because he was starving.

“Sir, Mr. Logan has already ordered food and it is on its way.” JARVIS informed him.

“God sometimes I wonder what I would do without that man. Let’s go guys, food awaits.”

Loki and Thor looked amused as they followed him. The others were gathered at the kitchen table with the food that had arrived while they headed up to the common floor.

“Took you long enough.” Bucky said giving him a hard time like the little shit he was.

“Fuck you Terminator, it’s called being fashionably late.”

Bucky made a face.

“Hell no, that’d be like fucking my own brother.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at him.

“Well at least we’re on the same page about that.”

When he was close enough Bucky wrapped an arm around him.

“So do we get to be properly introduced to the gods?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Thor and Loki meet my idiot kind-of-brother Bucky, the super awesome Dr. Jean Grey, the loveliest weather witch Ororo Munroe, and the grumpiest old man our world has to offer Logan.”

“Why do I get the worst introduction of our group?” Bucky asked looking slightly offended.

“Worst? He called me the grumpiest old man.” Logan said not really caring either way as he took a drink from his beer.

“You are the grumpiest old man though, you’re older than me and I’m almost a hundred years old.” Bucky protested turning back to the table for food and to argue with Logan.

“I did not think mortals lived so long.” Thor commented as he took a seat for himself looking interested at the food gathered but not yet taking any for himself.

“We typically don’t but we’re not normal.” Bucky said as he bit into a slice of pizza and used his other hand to push an entire pizza Thor’s way.

“How are you not normal?” Loki asked as he sat beside his brother.

“I’m a mutant, extra gene that gives me certain abilities.” Logan said as he extended his claws then retracted them so they could see his flesh mend back together remarkably quickly.

“You’re healing; it has also extended your life?” Loki asked curious as Tony sat down and pushed a pizza towards the second prince.

“Yeah.”            

“I was put on ice for a long time but I also have a serum that’s extended my life.” Bucky added.

“So it is this gene or serum that has allowed you your abilities as well?” Thor asked looking curiously at Ororo.

“We’re mutants to. My abilities lie in weather manipulation.”

“So you are the one who summoned a most glorious storm to stall my progress to reach my brother.” Thor sounded a bit in awe.

“Yes, I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.”

“You needn’t worry Lady Ororo, I am quite resilient. I am curious though, who is it that thought of such a strategy?”

“That would be Tony.” Jean said smiling at Tony who had already devoured half his pizza.

“You mentioned being part of the military.” Loki mentioned part of what Tony had told him.

“Yeah, Captain Anthony Stark but if you want to know all my titles I’m technically also Dr. Stark.”

“Captain is similar to a general of an army?” Thor asked trying to find the equivalent of Midgardian terms to Asgardian.

“The military, our warriors, have a ranking system. Captain is different than general and we have different branches of warriors.”

“Different branches? For what reason?”

“Are Asgard’s warriors not separated in any way?” Tony asked instead.

“We are united under our king.” Thor answered.

“Huh alright. Well we have different branches, army, air force, navy, marines. I can have JARVIS send you all the reading material for it.”

“To what branch of warriors do you belong to then?” Loki asked.

“Army, trying to live up to the legend himself.”

“Army here to but I joined back during the 40s before Hydra got me.” Bucky had finished eating already and was now only nursing a beer.

“I’ve joined the army through several wars. I wasn’t part of the American army though.”

“I am confused I’m afraid. What do you mean by that?”

“I’m Canadian.” Logan answered further confusing the two gods.

“Our world has many different countries…kingdoms,” Tony corrected trying to find terminology they’d understand. “Logan is from the country Canada. We’re currently in the United States. Where you attacked and met us first was Germany.”

“But why have separate kingdoms? Would it not be easier to be under a single ruler?”

“Nope, our world has a shit ton of people with different beliefs on how to run a country. We’re separated not only by seas and boarders but a ton of other stuff. It would be impossible to unite our world under a single ruler or government.”

Both princes looked confused.

“Your world sounds very chaotic.” Thor muttered and received a nod of agreement from Loki.

Tony could agree their world was chaotic but he honestly couldn’t imagine any world that wasn’t in some way.


End file.
